Above the water
by JuneGrayson
Summary: She was in pain. She was lost. The only thing that could save her is the shattered bond they once shared. Will he be able to find her before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! this is my latest project, and I mean it.**

**I dreamed something quite weird last night and this came out.**

**Please review! Should I make this a thing?**

**_I do not own the Teen Titans or the song "Above the Water" by the wonderful band Art of Sleeping_**

* * *

**_~Morning creeps in _****_and you swear that you loved me once_**  
**_But your promises break _****_and your words are empty and small~_**

**_Above the Water - Art of Sleeping_**

* * *

He paced along the sand, striding along the shore, lost in the mist of dawn. He didn't remember how long he had been walking, or how did he got here on the first place. Something was off, he could feel it. He looked down, but the fog was too thick to even distinguish his unstoppable pacing feet. The roar of the waves crashing was not able to hush the screech that erupted from within the sea. He wanted to stop, but he wasn't in control of his march, he glanced around trying to decipher where that sound came from, and suddenly, he heard a faint murmur ahead. "Robin…" a soft voice hummed. Robin? He hadn't been called that since who knows when. He did the only thing his body allowed him to: he kept on walking. "Nightwing…" the voice said this time; he could recognize the sorrow hiding behind that single word. The voice was familiar, and something inside his mind clicked. He finally was able to stop his legs. He tried to decipher where the voice was coming from, but his senses were numbed by the sound of the waves once more. He sighed and closed his eyes.

And then, the voice resurfaced.

"Richard, please Richard, help me."

The words tainted with ache and terror, begging for his aid. He interpreted the voice was coming from the water that washed at his feet, and he looked down, eyes wide, trying to penetrate the fog that lingered. It was then that he saw her, kneeling at his feet. A knot tied tightly around his throat as her singular eyes locked with his. Her eyes, full of desperation, her long hair in complete disarray swayed angrily as the nautical breeze blew, she was shivering and soaked from head to toe, her blue dress ruined. "Please…" He kneeled beside her and held her face in his hands, but only for an instant, because she faded into the foam...

* * *

"Raven!" Richard screamed as he woke up from the too vivid nightmare. He was covered in sweat and his body shivered uncontrollably.

"Master Dick, are you okay?" Alfred asked, concerned, as he saw the young man awakening abruptly from his slumber.

"No, I'm not. Something's wrong..." He ran a hand through his jet black hair nervously and stood up from the couch he had been sleeping on. "I need to find her."

"You should probably put your mask on Master…" the butler retorted as he handed the vigilante his black and white mask. "Should I tell Master Bruce about this?"

"Yeah, tell him I'll be back as soon as I find her."

And with that he left, walking onwards as he tried to tap on the bond that once tied him to her.

* * *

**How was that? Liked it? Hated it? Want more? Just leave a review :D**

**XoXo- June Grayson**


	2. Chapter 2

_**UPDATE! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved and followed! Short chapter, sorry I'm really busy with College! Here you go…**_

_**Disclaimer : Don't own Teen Titans**__**, still don't.**_

* * *

Nightwing sped off on his newly acquired motorcycle. He didn't have a clue where to start to look for her; the tightness in his chest didn't make things easier either. He came to a stop as the traffic light went red. He took the unexpected time off to calm down and breathe. His brain raced ahead, storming his mind with a billion places he associated with Raven. She could be practically anywhere, but she was near, she must be near, at least in Gotham, or else she couldn't have reached him through the fragile remains of their bond. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the dream he had earlier, searching for any hint of her location. His eyes popped open in sudden realization. How could he have been so blind? It was crystal clear, clear as water indeed. Water was the key. His gaze lifted just in time as the red light turned green and he speeded away towards the old city docks.

As he arrived he parked his bike hastily and strode along the old piers, his pace increasing velocity as he felt another pull on the bond.

He was now on the west side, where the most neglected structures stood. The smell of saltpeter and rust was everywhere. He descended a small corroded staircase that lead to a dead end wharf. The low hum of waves crashing against the forlorn wooden posts only made him even more nervous. "Where are you Rae?" he mumbled to himself as his eyes scanned frantically for any sign of her. Then, suddenly, he saw it, hiding behind one of the posts, he detected a piece of fabric floating on the water. He got as closer as he could and he froze. He saw a body floating. It was _her. Her_ body. His thoughts were a jumble of emotions and fear had paralyzed his limbs. A few seconds later, he was able to tear his gaze and instead of just standing there, he threw himself into the water as he swam towards her.

Once he had reached her, he held her close to him as he shot a birdarang towards the wood of the pier, a line extended from it; it was strong enough to pull them up from the tide to the safety of the wooden planks. Nightwing laid Raven on the floor as he felt her pulse. Nothing. He began with the chest compressions, just as he had learnt years ago, trying to keep calm but not really achieving his purpose. "Come on Rae, don't leave me…"

Abruptly Raven jolted up and coughed, water spilling from her mouth violently. Nightwing wrapped his arms around her, as he cradled her like a child. Her eyes were still shut, but her breathing was even now.

"It's okay, Rae, I'm here. You're safe."


End file.
